Akihisa Yoshii
Akihisa Yoshii is the main character of Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts, being the titular "baka (idiot in Nihonggo)" of the series. He is the ambassador of class 2-F, and the only student in the class (or, perhaps, in the entire school) to behold the title of Punishment Inspector. He seeks to have his classroom gain better equipment in order for his love interest, Mizuki Himeji, to live in a better environment, and for him to get more privileges. Biography Personality Akihisa's defining characteristic is his unbelievable idiocy. He is known by "all the world" according to his parents, to be the "Ultimate Idiot." However, even with his idiotic nature, his kindness has gotten several people to fall in love with him, whether they be male or female; he is completely oblivious to this. His idiocy is mostly attributed by the fact that he rarely studies. His parents, while off on long-term overseas assignments, send him food money regularly, which he spends on video games. With his food budget squandered regularly, he feeds off of things like water and sugar every day. Akihisa is also a pervert, getting extremely aroused whenever seeing Hideyoshi (or any attractive woman) wearing a revealing outfit. At times, he is offended when labled an idiot, but gets even more irritated when his friends are called idiots. Despite his being labled as an idiot, Akihisa can be logical and rational at times, and has some degree of common sense; however, he can be quite a coward. One of Akihisa's wishes is for his school, Fumizuki Academy, to no longer have the students divided by grades. Akihisa's animated incarnation had much of the same personality as his literary incarnation, but he was depicted as being much more idiotic & erratic. A running gag in the series is his tendency to overreact and scream in anger whenever he realizes he had done something stupid, when he is severely embarrased, or when he's extremely infuriated at someone. This is especially shown in the anime, whereas in the manga and light novels, this habit of his is lessened to a relatively large degree. He has great expertise when it comes to cooking, his favorite food being paella. Akihisa is, so far, the only bearer of the title of Punishment Inspector. This title grants his Summoned Being the power to touch objects in the real world, and, because of this, the teachers force him to help them with their chores, much to Akihisa's angst. Also, whenever the Summoned Being of Akihisa gets damaged, the damage will be transmitted to Akihisa himself. This often makes him unwilling to participate in SB Wars, for fear he would get hurt. Iron Bracelet After the tournament in vol. 2 of the light novels, Akihisa recieves an iron bracelet which allows him to summon two beings in a battle, each with the average of the original's power. In the anime, the bracelet's power only allows him to create an ESB field without a teacher's permission. In the anime, the bracelet was destroyed when Akihisa had gained higher grades; the bracelet was only compatible with students who had very low grades. Relationship with Mizuki Himeji Mizuki is deeply in love with Akihisa; he feels the same way, but is oblivious to her feelings due to the fact that she wrote a love letter which he thought was intended for Yuuji (but was actually intended for him). Although Akihisa acts extremely sweet towards her, she does not know this is because of his affection for her, instead interpreting it as him being kind. Akihisa constantly worries about Mizuki, and she plays an intergral part in his goal to get his class to have better equipment, mainly due to the fact that the unclean default equipment for class F is rather dangerous for her health. Whenever Akihisa shows signs of having affection for another girl, Mizuki will enter an extreme state of denial and anger that usually results in her hurting Akihisa, with the help of Minami, of course. If she believes that her suspicions of Akihisa being in love with someone else are confirmed, she will fall into a deep depression. Relationship with Minami Shimada Minami, Himeji's best friend, is also in love with Akihisa, whom she refers to as "Aki." Unfortunately for her, Akihisa does not feel the same way, mainly because he believes she hates him, since she constantly beats him day after day. Like Himeji, Minami becomes extremely sad and/or angry whenever Akihisa is believed to have fallen in love with another woman. When Aki accidentally sent her a text message which led her to believe he had a crush on her, she let go of her tsundere demeanor and acted like more of a girlfriend towards him, only to revert back when Aki set things straight. Although Akihisa's feelings for Mizuki are stronger than that for Minami, it has been established repeatedly in the series that Akihisa has a very strong sense of attraction towards Minami. When Akihisa stated that Minami was "a charismatic girl," and "someone he could approach freely and openly," Minami moved on from having an immense crush on him to having truly fallen in love with him. Akihisa's Summoned Being General Information Due to Akihisa's poor grades, his Summoned Being has an extremely low power level, but still has impressive strength. As stated in the Biography section, because of Akihisa's title as Punishment Inspector, whenever the Being gets damaged, the pain it recieves will get transmitted to Akihisa as well. Also stated above, Akihisa's Being is granted the ability to touch objects in the real world. Because Akihisa is constantly doing chores for his superiors, he learned to master control over his digital ally, allowing it to perform many unorthodox techniques, such as sliding attacks. Other versions ESB Field Error (Anime Exclusive) During the ESB field error, its appearance was unaffected, but the Being multiplied itself enough to literally flow out of the school. Occult version; "Dullahan" (In Light Novels & Anime) The occult version of the Being was clad in armor and was called "Dullahan," named after a mythical, headless monster. It had a head that was easily detachable, reflecting on the fact that the term "without a head" means "brainless." Summoned Being Test Run (In Light Novels & Anime) During the Summoned Being Test Run, Akihisa's Being was not granted his weapons, and, in the place of its usual attire, it wore a Fumizuki Academy school uniform. Like other Beings affected by the Test Run, it told the secrets of its master, but it turned out to be just as stupid as Akihisa when it came to certain situations. Relationships Friends Yuuji Sakamoto Yuuji and Akihisa are best friends, and can communicate with each other with only looks. Yuuji often gives Akihisa advice on how to handle a tough situation, and Akihisa always trusts him. Despite this, they tend to insult and get angry at one another, even going so far as to torture and cause misery for each other either to accomplish their goals, or merely for the sake of it. Hideyoshi Kinoshita Even though Akihisa acknowledges the fact that Hideyoshi is male, he is attracted to him mainly because he looks extremely feminine. Whenever he sees Hideyoshi in a revealing outfit, he gets energized and/or contracts a nosebleed, and he even expresses romantic feelings towards him. Kouta "Muttsulini" Tsuchiya Kouta and Akihisa are good friends, mainly because Kouta regularly gives the latter arousing pictures of women or Hideyoshi. In order to uplift his "VIP status," and, in turn, receive more pictures, Akihisa defends Kouta from being judged by anyone. Ryo Sugawa The leader of the FFF inquisition, he is charged with the duty to sentence any boy in the school "to death" if it becomes apparent that they are dating a girl. Although he has sentenced Akihisa to death many times (mainly because of romantic advances by his many admirers), he and Akihisa are on relatively good terms. Other Romantic Admirers Akira Yoshii Akihisa's sister seems to harbor romantic feelings for him, disgusting and frightening him at times. He speculates that her time spent in the United States had altered her values and such. She does not allow Akihisa to have any illicit relationships at all with women (she even disapproves befriending women), but she allows him to have illicit relationships with men, much to his distaste. Toshimitsu Kubo Akihisa's male schoolmate, Toshimitsu Kubo of class 2-A, is in love with him. Kubo even gets as hurt and frustrated as Minami or Mizuki whenever he believes Akihisa to be in love with someone else. Hazuki Shimada The sister of Minami Shimada, she fell in love with Akihisa long before the start of the series and vowed to be his bride; he cares little about her crush on him, though, and plays around with her happily. Others Mr. Nishimura Mr. Nishimura and Akihisa's relationship is rather haphazardly. Nishimura is Akihisa's homeroom teacher, and he is extremely willing to punish Akihisa whenever he does something idiotic. Nishimura often berates Akihisa for the boy's idiocy, and, due to Akihisa's status as Punishment Inspector, Nishimura often forces him to do his chores. He even states that the reason he does not remove Akihisa's status as Punishment Inspector is that he can attack the Summoned Being all he wants, which will, in turn, transmit the damage to Akihisa. Trivia *The characters in the series repeatedly establish that Akihisa "looks cuter" when wearing women's clothing. **Mizuki and Minami even feel a sense of defeat at this fact, but become aroused whenever they see him resembling a woman. *Akihisa ranked 8th in Best Male Character and 13th in Best Character in the 2009 poll of "Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi!". *In the anime, Akihisa is shown to survive on a single cup of noodles wherein he eats piece by piece of it each day for lunch. Gallery aki1.jpg akihahah.jpg aki2.jpg aki4.jpg aki5.jpg aki6.jpg aki7.jpg Aki3.jpg aki9.jpg aki11.jpg aki8.jpg aki10.jpg Category:Class 2-F Category:Characters Category:Summon the Beasts Category:Shoukanjuu Ni! Category:Shoukanjuu Matsuri Category:Protagonists